New Day
by lunatix988
Summary: when sawamura sat alone in a park(when he mourned about his father), a little girl approached him and they ended up talking. R/R pls!!


New Day  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine although if you ask me, Sawamura and royalty would be great. He he just kidding. It belongs to the awesome Nishiyama Yuriko.  
  
Summary: Sawamura met a girl when he mope during his father encounter, oh well something like that I 'm not good at making summary  
  
Author's Note: this is my first ever fanfic so pls r/r  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
  
Another A/N: I've reposted and revised this. Pls read and review!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
'the hell is even softer than this' he thought 'okay that was exaggeration but that man thinks he can cry and hug me happily after all he'd done? He doesn't even know what I've got myself into, yakuza, being little thief, looking for food, for money, for care, I never got those all after he left. Shit!'  
  
  
  
He's been sitting on the swing for two hours, words playing in his mind mostly cursing his father. He didn't care anymore about his friends, they got nothing with this. He kept sitting there, when a girl approximately ten years old approach him to let her swing there.  
  
  
  
"Hi" the girl shyly greeted  
  
"Hi yourself" he greeted back  
  
"Can I swing there?"  
  
"Sorry, not available"  
  
"oh" was the only comeback he got, he pondered for a minute then stood up letting the girl, and quietly said,  
  
"Sorry, here you go"  
  
"Thanks" mumble the girl, and then she introduced herself "hi, my name is Ayako, u?"  
  
"Hi, my name's Sawamura but if u wanna call me Masahiro, that's cool with me" he smiled to Ayako, then volunteer himself to swing her,  
  
"Mind if I swing you?" she grinned from ear to ear  
  
"That's what I'm waiting for, go ahead"  
  
  
  
He just swing her as she sat on it with a bright smile, didn't really care about the stranger she just met, her mom's word didn't even popped into her mind. When she was laughing happily she saw the forlorn look on Sawamura, without any fear she asked  
  
  
  
"What happened?" she said with concern clearly written on her face, and he knew it wasn't fake  
  
"I can tell you, but-"he was cut off  
  
"Then you have to kill me, old line!!" she snorted, but then she begged him "Tell me!!" she said  
  
"I might just some kids, but you know I have a sister who usually tells me every single problems she gets, so I quite understand teenager's stuff" she explained it eagerly but only find him laughing at her face "Hey!!" she scolded  
  
"Okay, okay your face was so funny, relax I'll tell you" he paused not sure he's gonna tell the girl or not considering she's already begging, he continued,  
  
"Ayako, this isn't some lovey-dovey thing, it's about family, my dad in particular-"he was cut off again  
  
"Why? He didn't let you date a girl?" he shot her a look, then she silenced  
  
  
  
"No, it's not that, listen!! When I was 13, two years ago, my dad got bankrupt, well cheated by his friend, then we got very poor, he was depressed I guess, but then my nightmare began, when I woke up in the morning, I just couldn't find him, only finding a note from him, telling that he couldn't stay so he left me alone like some dirty cat" by the look on her face he added "I know, it was so bad, then I tried to live on my own, got involved with yakuza, street basket, and all stuff thirteen-year old kid shouldn't get. But things getting better after two years, I have found friends, real friends that I feel like my own sibling, and here I go sappy!!" he smacked her head, she just nodded  
  
"Go on"  
  
  
  
"And it happened tonight, one of my friends ran into my father in a hotel, then he told me so I ran after him, when I got into his abode, he happened to have a family, and he didn't live in poor condition, he got nice house and everything, when I saw that I was completely mad and slammed him against the wall and stormed out, ran again. I ended up here and meeting you" he smiled sadly at her, she didn't know what to say, she never got that kind of problem.  
  
  
  
"Umm, maybe you can meet him and clear things up?"  
  
"What? Are you nuts? It wasn't a good idea talking to a child" his anger raised again  
  
"No, I mean what are you gonna do then?" she asked him back  
  
"Just leave and never see him again for the rest of my life, that so sound like a very indeed good idea" he snapped  
  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe some part of you intends to do that, but most part of you didn't. That's where your problem is, you don't know what to do, how to act after all two years you live alone, you already adjust with the world, and you feel like he doesn't care any bit of you, but tell you what, no parent doesn't care about his kid" she told him softly as he gaped  
  
  
  
"Wow! I definitely underestimate you" he let out a sigh, then continued "Look, he's already got his dream family pretty wife, a little boy, good house so why bother?" he still hard," He doesn't even try to find me! That jerk!!" he clenched his fist, his face reddened because of anger, but she calmly told him which taken him aback  
  
"How do you know?" he stutter but still answer "Well, I just know"  
  
"O...kay" she smirked,"  
  
"Don't okay me!" he huffed. She became serious again and spoke "Try what I told you"  
  
  
  
An hour passed and Ayako climbed off the swing  
  
  
  
"I should go home, I was angry but then you told me about your family, it makes me wanna hug my dad"  
  
"You sneaked out?" Sawamura said only to meet her apologetic grin, she knew that he'll get into trouble if her parents report a lost to the police, and they found her there with him. He narrowed his eyes, and then he picked her up "I'll take you home then" he stated. She encircled her arms around his neck, and said  
  
"You know what, you're actually really cute, and I bet my sister's jaw would drop if she sees you" He chuckled  
  
"Why, thank you Ayako"  
  
Sawamura was thanked by her parents for accompanying Ayako, and she whispered before she went in her house  
  
"Try what I told you, promise to visit me when you straight things up" he rolled his eyes  
  
"You said that twice"  
  
"Not with the promise thing"  
  
"O...kay" he smirked at her, and she repeated his line  
  
"Don't okay me!" with the huff stuff "See ya later" he kissed her cheek  
  
"Thanks for your advice"  
  
  
  
He took a walk around before he got back to his hotel where he was home come by his friends. Naruse apologized for his earlier outburst, but when he was already in his room trying to get some sleep, Naruse told him to meet his father again which reminded him of what Ayako said, he smiled to himself as the tears streamed down his cheek. It's already one year when he last cried, but he didn't care, tomorrow's gonna be a big and new day  
  
  
  
-The end-  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
Hey, it's my first fic ever. It was horrible so I have done some changes to make it better. So read and review folks!! 


End file.
